


Gods of egypt x reader

by Winter_Witch



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bek is a smart ass, Bek is depressed, Bek love, Bek steals stuff for you, F/F, F/M, Gen, Godly Cock, Hathor knows what you did, Horus comforts all, Horus is a little shit, Horus is sweet, I don't own G.O.E!!!, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Smut, Threesoms, We all love Gods Of Egypt, Zaya is sexy, he is kinda cool(sexy), lemons!, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether Bek is stealing your heart of Horus is saving you from Set, you belong here, in egypt. From Hathor loving you strongly, to falling for Zaya, this is a series of one shots. Femslash! Threesoms! Not all chapters will have lemons! Lots of lemons though. I'm taking requests. That day when Bek decides to share you, or the day Zaya confesses her feelings for you. Male or female reader!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fourth wall Bek/Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests, my lovelys!

Chapter one!!!!  
Bek / Male!Reader

You shook your head at your silly little thief on screen. His smart ass antics were going to get him in trouble. But that's why you loved him. You sighed, wishing you knew how to control your power of breaking the fourth wall. You would love to meet Bek. And Zaya, his ‘beloved’ you didn’t ship them though. No, you wanted Bek to yourself. He's so cute… What if… What if you could just break the fourth wall, and go to him?   
You want him, to love you, to want you. To hold you and go to the ends of the earth for you like he does for her. But there's always a chance it might not happen. And here it is, you were falling. You didn't scream, because by now falling was boring. The white light searing your eyes. You have seen it all before. Repeatedly.  
You sighed, wishing you would just stop falling already.  
Then the light changed, you were falling in the desert somewhere. Oh joy. You fell on a burning hot sand dune. Quickly you stood and dusted yourself off. You could see a village nearby, and hear fighting. This should be interesting. You headed to the village. You saw Set first. Then Horus and Bek.  
Bek… You ran forward, swinging on a rope and kicking Set out of the way, just as he was about to kill Bek. No one may kill Bek ever. You knew Horus and Bek were watching you wide eyed, taking in your pale skin and odd clothes. But you only stood up.   
“Are you going to stand there and stare or fight?” you huffed. They quickly recovered. You grabbed a sword from the ground. You had taken lessons, so you could fight. You fought as though your life depended on it. You were pretty good. And your life did depend on it. You had no armor, just jeans and a T-shirt. The hilt of a sword hit the back of your head and you blacked out. You woke in a billowy bed, surrounded by curtains. It was really soft and warm. You had a bad headache. You felt your head to discover that it was bandaged. “Oh…” you groaned, looking around.  
Wow… This place is amazing. It was beautiful. So much ivory and gold. Oh my, you were in the movie. You remembered fighting.  
Shakily you got up. “I wouldn’t get up if I were you,” Bek said, walking in.  
“If you were me I’d be sexy,” you smirked. He raised an eyebrow at you. You smirked and fell back on the bed, groaning. “What happened anyway? I remember fighting,” you say, looking at him.  
“Set hit you in the back of the head,” he said.  
“That explains the headache and bandage,” you said. He walked over.   
“You saved my life, thanks,” he smirked.  
“You are very welcome,” you grinned. You rubbed your head. He sat beside you on the bed. You blushed slightly. You sat up carefully. He pushed you back down.  
“You shouldn't do that, you could make your head worse,” he said. You groaned softly.   
“Alright,” you said, watching him. His hand was on your chest. He wasn't pressing you down anymore. Hmmm… He looked so good in person. You bit your lip. He seemed to be watching you as well. “You gonna sit there and stare or do something?” you smirked.  
“I might, but then I might not,” he smirked. His hand had moved down a little. You whimpered slightly. Oh how much you wanted him. He palmed your cock through the blanket. that's when you realized that you were naked. Your cheeks flushed deeply and he chuckled. “We had to treat a few other injuries,” he said. You whined as he grasped your cock, and pumped it through the cloth.  
“Mmmm,” you whimpered.  
“Hmm, can’t have Zaya hearing those pretty little moans, can we love?” he teased. You shrugged. He grabbed the belt that had been in your pants and bound your hands behind your back. You smirked, as your cock hardened. “Now, if you can get free, I’ll let you cum,” he murmured. It's a good thing you had practice at getting free. Then to tie him down… He ripped your tee shirt and stuffed a wad of it in your mouth.  
“Mmm,” you said. He smirked, rubbing your chest as he pulled the sheet down, licking his lips. You squirmed a little. He started at your neck, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting his way down. He licked your abs. You moaned softly. He chuckled, nipping your nipple. You were really hard now.  
“Hmm, such a pretty cock,” he smirked. You blushed deeply. He leaned down and kissed the tip. You moaned. He licked the shaft’s length, making you squirm as you fought to free your hands. You almost had it free, as he took your cock in his mouth. You nearly came at the sight alone. He started sucking hard. You just barely got your hands free.  
You pushed him back, spitting out the cloth, and you tied his hands. “Now that's a sight,” you said, pulling his tunic off. He smirked as you stuffed your cock in his mouth, making him deepthroat you. He started sucking again. “Ugh…” you moaned. His mouth felt so good. “You have no clue how I have fantasized of this,” you groaned.  
“Mmm,” he moaned, around your cock. Oh! You came everywhere. He swallowed all that he could. You pulled out of his mouth, still a little hard.  
“Hmmm, now I’m gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours,” you smirked. He squirmed excited. You started opening him up.  
“Mmm,” he grunted. You slid a second then third finger inside of him. You went slow, not wanting to hurt him. When he was stretched out enough, you slid your cock inside of him.   
“Ohhh, so tight love,” I moaned.  
“Mmm, that feels good…?” he moaned. I chuckled at him. I slowly started thrusting. Nice long strokes. Not wanting to hurt him. Plus it felt good to go a bit slow at first. Oh…   
“Your tight little ass feels so good,” you moaned. You reached around, pumping his cock.  
“Ohh… Mmmm,” he moaned.  
“Feels good doesn't it?” you asked.  
“Yes! Oh gods yes!” he screamed. I heard a slight cough and both of our heads snapped up to see Horus standing in the door.  
“Well don’t stop,” he said. Bek blushed deeply, and you smirked. You sped up a little. Horus came over, opening Bek’s mouth and shoved his godly cock in his mouth. Bek's first time just became a threesome. “You think this is the first time? Little mortal sucks my cock every day nearly,” Horus snickered.  
“Whore,” you smirked, slapping Bek’s ass. He whimpered. You snickered then moaned. Bek came first. You kept thrusting until you came hard. Oh… Horus jerked off till he squirted cum in Bek’s face. He wiped it off. You fell back on the bed. You hadn't felt like this in a while. Bek snuggled up behind you. He looks so tired. It's adorable. Horus laid on your other side. You hoped that you wouldn't wake up in your world. This was just too good… So nice. You drifted off.  
You woke up holding Bek in your arms. Horus was gone now, but Bek was safely in your arms. Hmm…   
“You awake?” he muttered.  
“Yeah, I think so,” you said. He chuckled and pulled out of your arms, stretching.  
“I'll go find you some clothes,” he yawned. You nodded. He got dressed and left. It seemed you blinked and you were in your own room.  
“Oh come on!” you exclaimed. You were still very naked. Ugh. Oh well.  
The End.


	2. Horus/Reader How to save a life part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you save Horus's life from a deadly arrow, he takes a great interest in your well being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemons?

You smiled, watching the parade go by, you had waited for this parade since the fall of Set. You smiled as you watched Bek be named chief advisor and Zaya Hathor's head lady in waiting. The float was huge, you watched, awed. There was so much color!  
You knelt as they passed, but in doing so, you spotted in the window of one of the buildings, a man with a bow and arrow, pointed at Horus's heart. You gasped, you needed to think quickly! What to do? You ran forward, shoving people out of the way and Jumped in front of the arrow, catching it with your shoulder.  
There was a colective gasp from the crowd.  
Bek ran to your side, being an old friend. Someone ran after the shooter, but everything for you was hazy, like slow motion.  
“Bek, we need to get her to a healer,” Horus said. Someone strong gathered you in their arms, holding you close and started running, it clearly wasn’t Bek either. The arrow in your shoulder had to be poisoned. A whimper escaped your lips.  
“Shh, your going to be fine, little one,” A man murmured. You blacked out then.  
When you woke, you didn’t know what time it was. You didn’t know where you were, just that this was the most comfortable you had ever been. You were in a huge bed, surrounded by gossamer curtains to keep out bugs. It was soft with cotton sheets of the finest you had ever seen. You looked around the room, it was elegantly decorated with mosaic walls and on the far side of the room, there was a steaming bath pool.  
Where were you? You tried to sit up, but the pain in your shoulder slowed you down. You could hear voices from outside, so you ventured out on the balcony, noticing the fine silk night dress you wore. Who changed you? You wondered. You blushed darkly, wondering if it had been Horus… He was quite handsome, one of the most handsome gods.  
You looked down off the balcony, spotting Bek running away from the flying god who simply laughed and snatched him into the air like a child.  
“You cheated!” Bek called.  
“No, I used one of my many assets,” he teased the mortal.  
You heard laughs and looked over to see Hathor, Zaya braiding her thick, luscious hair.  
Hathor, the goddess you envied the most.  
The wife of Horus. “Don’t make me drop you, Bek,” Horus teased.  
“Let me down then!” he cried and a loud giggle escaped your lips, causing all of them to freeze. You ducked behind the curtain, embarrassed to have been caught. You heard only a swoop of wings.  
“Are you awake little one?” you heard as Horus stepped in the window, his armor turning into nice robes.  
He looked around, seeing you weren’t in the bed, he looked around, seeing you peak out from behind the curtain.  
“You have no reason to be afraid, little one,” he murmured. “You saved my life, and for that I can not thank you enough,” he said. You stepped out of your hiding spot.  
“Where am I?” you asked.  
"My quarters," he shrugged like it was no big deal. You blushed deeply.  
"You saved my life, I would like to know why," he said, sitting on the bed, letting you know you were going no where till he got an answer.

"Your the king, why would anyone not safe you?" you asked, avoiding the question.  
"Someone I had never met or done anything for? Somone with nothing to lose to put their life on the line to safe me? I don't think so," he said, crossing his arms.  
"I...I," you trailed off.  
"(Y/N)!" Bek called, running in.  
"Bek," you said, the grin coming to your face before you could stop it.  
Horus looked between the pair of you as you embraced. “You know each other?” he asked.  
“Horus, this is my little sister, (Y/N),” Bek grinned and you blushed.  
Horus seemed shocked.

Horus’s POV

I looked on, shocked, finding small similarities between Bek and the beautiful girl, like the shape of their eyes and the face structure. So that’s why she saved me, insanity must run in the family.I watched, perplexed as she hugged Bek with all her strength.  
“Careful, your shoulder is still hurt, you dolt,” Bek scolded. She glared and hit him upside the head, making me snort.  
The girl, she was beautiful, with (H/C) hair like I’d never seen and the brightest (E/C) eyes.  
The way Bek made her smile was…  
“Excuse me,” I say, walking back out to the gardens below. Hathor gave me a pointed look.  
“What?” I demanded.  
“The woman, you find her irresistible,” she smirked.  
“Oh please, I don’t need a mortal when I have my … Lovely wife,” I smirked.  
“Hmm, I don’t mind, as long as you share your playthings,” she chuckled. I grinned at the thought of not only my beautiful wife, but the exquisite mortal in my bed. Lying breathless before me, begging for more…  
“Horus? Horus!” Bek’s voice cut me out of my thoughts.  
“Yes?” I asked, coming back to myself.  
“Sorry to interupt your day dreams but I was asking how long you thought it would be before (Y/N) was fully healed,” Bek said.  
“Oh… A few weeks I guess,” I brush it off. The thought of having her hair splayed out in all directions as I took her was just to much, the thought of her laying there, panting my name... I could feel my cock getting harder and harder at only her thought.  
I will have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u think loves! This is part 1 of this one!


	3. Horus/Reder How to save a life part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus takes you as one of his brides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsyk a man having more than one brise at the time wasn't all that uncommon

Part 2

You sighed, relaxing in the bathing pool might have been the best experience of your life… The hot water relaxing your tense muscles. You moaned as the woman massaging your back found a particularly tight muscle. Your time in the palace had been so relaxing, you were treated as a hero for saving the king from a fatal blow and surviving.   
“Miladay, Hathor wishes to speak with you,” the maid says. You stood quickly, wrapping yourself in a silken robe.  
“Send her in,” you smiled. The beautiful goddess herself walked in the door.  
“Good morning, my queen,” you said respectfully.  
“There is no need for formalities, my dear,” she chuckled. “I only wish to discuss a small matter with you,” she started and you were confused at first. She sat on the silk chaise.  
“Yes?” you asked curiously.  
“It would appear that my husband is quite taken with you my pretty one,” she smiled softly and the blood flooded your cheeks. Several times Horus had come, bringing you gifts. A gown, a necklace, a pair of pearl earrings… You had written them off as gifts to show his gratitude. “I shall tell you the same thing I have told him, I don’t mind, so long as he shares you,” she chuckled and your eyebrows rose, shocked.   
“M-My lady, I, I don’t-” you started but she cut you off.  
“My dear sweet girl, it is nothing to be ashamed of, you are beautiful,” she smiled. “I am here to make you even more so,” she smiled and walked over, she gestured to the vanity in front of you. “Sit,” she smiled. You hesitated but did so. She knelt next to you and began brushing out your hair. You never would have thought the goddess Hathor would be brushing your hair. Once she had brushed, she put it into many little braids. It was very beautiful. Then she did your makeup. It looked perfect, unlike when you did it. She smiled, pleased with her work. You tried to thank her. She shook it off. “It was no problem,” she said. “Besides my dear, this is just as much for me as it is for you,” she smiled. “You see, in the years I have been with Horus, he has yet to give me a child,” she said.  
“Really?” you asked.  
“Gods having children is less common than one would think my dear,” she smiled.  
“I guess so,” you say. She got the gown Horus had given you out. It was very beautiful and a bit over the top. You loved it though, though it was a little revealing. You had never worn anything like it before.   
“You look beautiful,” she smiled and you gasped when you looked in the mirror, this couldn’t be you, this was some beautiful creature whose skin shimmered and glowed, she put out an air of authority and beauty. The normal you is usually covered in dirt from helping Bek. “If Horus takes you in as another bride, you will have an even higher position than your brother,” Hathor said casually.  
“A-a higher position then Bek? Th-that's almost unthinkable,” you said.  
“I promise, Horus will not force you to do anything you do not want to, I advise you to think things over before you make your choice,” Hathor said. You nodded. She got the necklace and earrings Horus had given you and put them on you. “You’ll need to be at dinner soon,” she smiled and left.  
“A higher position then Bek? We've always been on the same level,” you murmured. You sighed, you would think it over as Hathor advised. Even ask Bek for his opinion. Soon, you had to walk to the dining hall where Horus, his wife, and his closest friends and family ate dinner, meaning Bek. Bek would see his best friend dressed like this. His little sister. You sighed and walked down the stairs. Almost everyone was already there. Eyes turned on you, taking in your new appearance. Bek smiled at you, as Horus walked over. You blushed and bit your gold painted lip.   
“You look beautiful,” Horus murmured.  
“Thank you,” you blushed even deeper.  
“Shall we?” he said holding out his arm for you to take. You took it shyly and he led you to the table. You were seated next to Hathor, with Horus on the other side and Bek across from you. He raised an eyebrow at you. You shrugged slightly. Food was brought in, starting with a fruit course. Very delicious. Bek peeled you an orange, you had never had one. The fruit stands containing them had always been more guarded. Your eyes widened at the sweet taste. You may have to accept Horus’s offer just so you could have oranges every day. Though for someone like you that may be just too selfish. You chuckled at the idea though and finished the fine fruit. Yum. Then a cheese and bread course. It was different types of cheese than found in the market. They were all a bit different and served with a warm tea that tasted of roses. Fancy. Then the meat course, it was a roasted lamb, served with potatoes that had been roasted with herbs.  
It was so amazing! You were stuffed by then end of it, that is until a giant honey pastry was brought out. Whoa… You licked your lips, you loved sweets. They were the rarest to get out on the market. Every now and then, like for your birthday, Bek would find you a small candy. It was never much but it always tasted so good. Bek chuckled at the face you were giving the pastry, making the others notice it. Once you realized that people were staring you blushed. You heard chuckles as you looked away. Mainly from Bek.  
Some from others though. Like Horus. You were given a slice of the custard filled pastry. It looked so good, you hoped you didn't do anything embarrassing like moan out loud. You took the first bite and blissed out. It was so amazing. You sank down in your seat a little, humming happily. You had never tasted anything like it. The custard was sweet, but not to sweet, it was no flavor you knew.  
“The easterners call it vanilla,” Hathor told you. You nodded.  
“It’s delicious,” you say and take another bite. So good. The people at the table shared an amused glance, it was the most you had said at once since you had arrived. Bek smiled at you.  
Once your slice was gone, you knew you couldn’t eat another bite. You were too full. Not only that, but you weren’t used to such rich fare. Any more and you would get sick. You were content. So you just talked to Bek mainly. After dinner, Horus asked to speak with you. You went with him. He led you to the gardens.  
“I assume Hathor told you what I wish to do,” he began casually.  
“Yes, she did,” you said.  
“I wish to make you as one of my brides,” he murmured.  
“But I am a mortal, and then there’s the size problem,” you say, looking up at him, you see, gods and goddesses are much larger than mortals in all means. He seemed to think it over.  
“You think that matters, I have fallen hard for you in a matter of days, and I can always make myself smaller,” he chuckled. You blushed upon hearing that he had fallen for you. The look of innocence on your face he was sure would drive him mad.  
“I have never had a good standing in society, having grown up a thief,” you said.  
“Hathor could easily teach you all you would need to know about the court,” he smiled.  
“There are some things that cannot be taught, like tact or how to speak to people,” you say. “Or grace, I know not how to do any of these things,” you say.  
“From what I have seen, you have grace you were just never taught how to use it, and tact is something that you learn from observing others,” he said. You would be lying if you said you weren’t very tempted.  
“I've always worked hard to keep up with my brother, to suddenly surpass him…” you trailed off.  
“You do not have to accept the position of princess if you do not wish to,” Horus suggests. You glanced up at him.  
“Princess?” you asked.  
“Yes, since only one Queen is allowed you would be made princess,” he said. You giggled at the idea. He chuckled softly as well. You sighed, looking at the setting sun. “If after everything it is leaving Bek behind that worries you, he is my advisor, he hardly ever leaves the palace,” Horus said. You chuckled at that.  
“He’s really all I’ve ever known, him and Zaya,” you smiled fondly.  
“He often speaks of you fondly,” Horus said.  
“Darn well better,” you grumbled and Horus laughed. “Seriously! You don’t know half the stuff I have to put up with with him!” you laughed too.  
“I can guess,” Horus said. You sighed happily.  
“Could I have a few days, to think it over?” you asked.  
“Of course, I won't pressure you,” he said. You nodded, biting your lip. “You look very enticing when you do that,” he said. You burst out giggling. Horus only smiled.  
“That’s one thing I have never been called,” you laughed.  
“Well you will hear that and much more, whether or not you take my offer,” he said. You blushed deeply. He smiled. “I’ll walk you back to your room,” he smiled.  
“Thank you,” you said. He walked with you back to the suite you were staying in.   
“Bek's room is just down the hall,” Horus said.  
“Thank you,” you smiled.  
“Of course you are very welcome,” he said. He was so tall, or you might have kissed his cheek. Instead he kissed yours. You blushed deeply and went in your room. Wow. Just wow. Over the next few days, you didn’t see Horus once, but you thought about his offer.   
When you asked Hathor where he was she said, “he and Bek went on a hunt to take out the last of Set’s red hounds,” she had said it so casually. Bek and Horus were hunting dangerous creatures. Ugh… The thought made you sick at the stomach. Bek was a good fighter but if he were to be hurt? Or Horus? “(Y/N)? Are you alright, dear?” she asked but you passed out.   
When you woke you heard voices around you. “Did you tell her we had gone hunting?” Bek asked.  
“Yes, she suddenly went pale when I did,” Hathor said.  
“What's wrong with her?” Horus asked.  
“It's no big deal, she's a great fighter, but if someone goes into a fight without her she immediately gets sick from worry and passes out,” Bek explained. You groaned, rubbing your head. “(Y/N)? Are you awake now?” he asked.  
“Ugh, ten more minutes,” you groaned, rolling on your side.  
“See she's fine,” Bek chuckled. You flipped him off. “That's not my job sis,” he snickered. A very firm pillow hit him in the face. “Ow,” he said. Horus chuckled. You sat up slowly, stretching. You were in your room again. You had a slight headache from hitting the floor. But otherwise you were fine. You stood slowly.  
“Are you alright?” Horus asked.  
“I’m fine, little headache, but fine,” you said, testing your limbs for stiffness. There was none. You sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. You must not have been out for long. “How long was I out?” you asked.  
“About a day,” Bek said. You nodded.   
“Had us worried there for a bit,” Horus said.  
“Well unfortunately like Bek said it happens all the time,” you said. Horus nodded and helped you to stand.  
“When we returned, Hathor was in hysterics, saying something was wrong with you and I nearly had a heart attack,” he admitted.  
“While Bek upon realising what had happened, started laughing,” Hathor said. You rolled your eyes at that, hitting Bek on the arm.  
“I'm not sorry,” he said. You pouted at him, doing the big puppy eyes. “Oh please stop that, I knew you were fine,” he said. The eyes just got bigger, and Bek who could never resist his baby sister’s puppy eyes caved in. “Alright I'm sorry,” he said. You grinned victoriously as Hathor and Horus laughed at Bek’s little weakness. Bek scowled. “So, I’m not the only one who finds her hard to resist,” Bek smirked and trotted out of the room. That shut Horus up. A giggle slipped your lips. He scowled lightly. Hathor left you and Horus alone.  
“I didn't know one could pass out from worry,” he said. You blushed deeply at that.  
“It’s just something that happens,” you say, embarrassed.  
“You really did scare me there,” he murmured.  
“I apologize then,” you said. He nodded as you stood and stretched out again, you did notice him watching the way you moved. He didn't say anything. You waked over to the bathing pool, dropping your dress to the ground and sinking into the steaming water. Horus didn't say anything, but he didn't leave either.  
You groaned as the soreness and stiffness left your body. It felt nice to bathe. You heard Horus stand and shuffle something before walking over. Your eyes widened and you blushed at the sight of him naked. You had seen naked men before having grown up as you had, but Horus is… Wow. He was muscled, built. And his cock was… Godly. You looked away blushing.  
He chuckled, “mind if I join you?” he asked. The pool, being made to fit several gods was plenty large enough.  
“G-go ahead,” you said. He smiled and sank into the pool with a groan. You blushed at hearing the sound. You couldn’t help but notice the glances he made at your breasts, or how big his cock was becoming. You focused on bathing, or tried to. When the time came to wash your womanhood, he gulped, his grip on the edge of the pool so tight his knuckles were turning white. You looked away from him as you washed it. You could hear how ragged his breathing was, and could only guess how much self control he was using to stay put. It didn't take much to wash it anyway, only a minute. Once you were done, you relaxed in the hot pool. Just letting your muscles relax. You heard the water splash as he came closer.  
“I’ve thought about your offer you know,” you murmured, your eyes still closed.  
“What is your answer?” he asked softly.  
“I… I accept your offer,” you murmured, his hands slipping around your waist, pulling you in close.  
“I was hoping you would say that,” he murmured. He stroked your bare skin, his hands coming to your breasts. He was incredibly gentle. He pinched the niples till they were nice and hard, massaging your breasts. You moaned softly. He murmured sweet nothings in your ear, pleasuring you. It feels so good. You whined lowly, making him grow even more aroused. He held you against him. You whimpered, rubbing your sensitive nipples against his chest.  
“Mmm,” you moaned.  
“So beautiful, my little flower,” he cooed. You blushed deeply. You whined, bucking your hips against him, you had waited long enough, you wanted something inside you. “Patience flower,” he murmured.  
“Mmm,” you moaned. He kissed you softly. His tongue caressed yours softly, leaving no doubt who was in charge. You moaned. His hand found your womanhood. He stroked it softly. He lifted you out of the pool, sitting you on the edge so there was a lot less of a height difference. He smiled softly at you.  
You were breathless, whimpering and so very very wet. You needed him inside of you soon. He started with one finger, his hands being so much bigger than a mortal man’s it was a good start. You moaned. He started thrusting in and out of you, adding a second finger. You held onto him as he did so. Soon, you started meeting the thrusts of his fingers as he slowly added more, trying to open you up as much as he could so he wouldn’t hurt you with his cock. Oh how you wanted that cock inside of you. You whimpering his name as he filled you. Mmm. He chuckled and you cried out as he hit a spot you liked.  
“You liked that?” he murmured.  
“Y-Yes, p-please do it again,” you whimpered.  
“Gladly,” he said, and hit it again. You nearly came then and there. It felt so good. “Hold on just a bit longer for me, flower,” he murmured. You nodded. He groaned again. “Oh, you’ll make such a lovely child with me,” he groaned and finally let you cum just as he did. Oh… You groaned and tried to cuddled to him. He chuckled and carried you over to the bed. That had been intense. He stroked your hair till you fell asleep. Hmmm.  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Girlies!


	4. Bath time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your darling mistress Hathor decides to treat you to a relaxing day as a reward for all you do. Relaxing massages, hot baths and sweets. Horus decides to join her in pampering you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some inspiration!

After the hard day you had caring for the gods, all you wanted to do was go to your room and rest. You were so frustrated and tired. You finally reached your room and laid on your bed. You smiled softly and cuddled under your blanket. You were so close to drifting off... 

"(Y/N) Mistriss Hathor requests your presence in her quarters," your head maid said bossily. You groaned in acknowledgment. You were ready to cry, all you wanted to do was rest! You drug yourself out of bed and to Hathor's quarters, tears streaming down your face, you were under appreciated! You knocked on the door.

"Mistress Hathor, you requested my presence?" you asked, wiping the tears.

"Yes, come in flower," you heard her murmur from inside. Hathor was like the mother you never had. She cared for you as you cared for her. You opened the door and walked into the luxurious room.

* * *

You saw her lounging on the bed, waiting on you. She quickly noticed that you had been crying.

"(Y/N)! My flower what's wrong?" she demanded.

"It's nothing my lady, I promise," you attempted to brush her off, an effort to escape quicker.

"Flower, if it makes you so upset you cry then it is never nothing," she murmured. She pulled you to her.

"All I wanna do is rest! I have been on my feet for two days straight," you broke down.

"Shh," she murmured soothingly. "That's actually why I called you here, I thought you needed some time to relax," she murmured. You looked up at her questioningly.

"W-What?" you sniffled.

"Undress flower, you need to calm down," she murmured and you notice the steaming bath in the pool. She undressed you quickly and led you over to the pool. You groaned as you sank into the steaming water. She chuckled at you and quietly had a maid fetch her husband. "Feel better?" she murmured, slipping in the water next to you.

"Yes, thank you mistress," you murmured, feeling the tenseness and stress leave your joints. She smiled softly and began massaging your shoulders, when she hit a sore spot, a whimpered escaped you lips.

"Hush flower, I'll make it better," she murmured, rubbing the knots out of your back.

"A-Ah," you moaned. Once your back was knit free, she grabbed several vials of oil. She grabbed lemon oil, her favorite scent and then yours, working the oil into your skin and then washing your hair. You sighed, inhaling the sweet scent. Once you were clean, she helped you out and draped you in a silk robe. She walked you over to the vanity in the corner of the room and sat you down. You sighed as she brushed out your (H/C) (H/L) hair and dried it. She hummed to you as she slowly started plaiting and braiding your hair. "This is nice," you whispered and she chuckled, working your hair into an elegant braided style.

"That was the point darling," she murmured softly. Once your hair was done, there was a knock on the door.

"You called for me love?" Horus asked, sticking his head in. Se smiled as her husband came in. When he saw his wife humming to you as she braided your hair, he chuckled and walked over, working his callused handed into your sore shoulders, making you whimper as he worked the muscles in your neck and shoulders.

"Why are you doing this for me?" you murmured sleepily, starting to relax finally.

"You do more than we could ever ask you for for us flower," Horus murmured.

"It's my job," you say, half amused.

* * *

 

Once they had you practically melted from so much relaxation, Horus called in one of the lower rank maids with a tray of interesting things. Hathor had you sitting on the huge bed, lounging.

"What are those?" you asked interested.

"We thought you might like something sweet flower," Horus chuckled, setting the tray on the bed and your eyes widened at the array of pastries. Even Hathor chuckled at your face.

"For me?" you practically squeaked. Horus laughed and swiped a honeycomb pastry.  He hummed in satisfaction when the sweet passed his throat.

"For us," Hathor chuckled. She handed you one of your favorites, (F/D)... You moaned in delight when the sweet touched your tongue.

"Hmm, so good," you said, closing your eyes, simply delighted, this was so much better than laying in bed! "Thank you, this is nice," you muttered, cuddling between the two gods. They chuckled. Bek had once told you that making a god blush was very gratifying, now you saw why, the golden color flooded both Horus and Hathor's cheeks upon seeing you so close to sleep and thinking it was slightly adorable.

"Rest now flower," Hathor murmured, kissing your head and covering you with the blanket. Horus chuckled and brushed a strand of hair from your face.

"May Tutu bring you wonderful dreams," Horus murmured and got up, kissing his wife. "How we managed to become so attached to mortals is beyond me," he chuckled. She hummed in agreement. You were fast asleep. 

At last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Requests?


	5. Captured part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus x reader 1 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an idea? Share with me!

You smiled as you woke in the arms of your new husband, every morning you wake in his arms feels just like the first, absolutly amazing. Horus, being much larger than you, cradled you to his chest gently as he slept, one hand holding your waist and the other holding your hand right to his chest where his heart was. He would often take your hand and press it to his chest and say, "Do you feel that? It beats for you," he would say, murmuring to you softly.

 

* * *

Hathor would over hear and smile softly. Before you ask, Hathor was no more jealous of you than you of her, she knew her husband loved her, he also knew he loved you, Hathor was every bit as affectionate with you as Horus really. She would brush out your hair and dress you in the finest clothes to help you get ready, she would braid gems into your hair until you were the picture of beauty, it was said that your beauty even rivaled that of your brother's bride, Zaya. Of course, you didn't agree in the slightest, Zaya was the picture of perfection, as close to a goddess that a mortal woman could get.

* * *

 

Bek, your brother took it upon himself to educate you on all the gods and goddesses, even though a year prior, he didn't even believe in the gods. And here he was, a changed man. Horus's main advisor and close friend. A high up, even among gods. He had a high up place in the pecking order due to his bravery in helping to defeat Set.When Ra brought both him and Zaya back from the after life, both of them had had to do some... Adjusting. When Hathor made Zaya her head lady in waiting, she as well gained a high up place in the court.

* * *

 

And then there was you. Made a princess by Horus's choice to make you his bride. You still hadn't gotten used to waking up every morning to a huge breakfast and soft beautiful clothes, let alone waking up in the arms of this handsome man who was holding you to his chest. Waking up every morning to a day of leisure, waking up to beautiful gardens and swimming holes, waking up to have ladies in waiting dress you in the most beautiful gems and gold. You smiled and wiggled your way out of his arms, but when you felt a twist in your stomach, you ran to the bathing room, throwing up violently. Why were you sick?

* * *

 

"Milady!" one of your ladies said and she ran in to assist you. You were violently sick for about five minutes before it finally passed. Your lady looked as though she were calculating something. "Milady... I believe you are with child," she said finally. You stood there a second, shocked. A child? Your child? Your hands flew to your stomach, feeling for a sign, any sign. You broke into a grin and ran back to your chambers where Horus was just waking up. You jumped on the bed, giggling happily. He laughed and caught you in his arms.

* * *

 

"What's gotten into you this early?" he chuckled and kissed you.

"You you smirked and he laughed and nipped your shoulder. "Horus.... We're having a baby," you murmured joyfully and he froze.

"A-A baby?" he asked, having to make sure and you nodded, smiling and a full out grin burst on his face as he laughed and kissed you. "I love you so much, (Y/N), more than I can ever say," he murdered, his hand resting on your tummy where slowly but surely, your child grew inside.


	6. captured 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set's followers learn of your pregnancy.

Months had passed since you had learned of your pregnancy and you were still exactic. A baby, your baby... You were five months in now and just showing the baby's size. Horus was over the moon, just as happy as you were, not only a child, but your child.

Hathor chuckled, seeing you were clearly deep in thought.

"What troubles you flower?" she asked.

"Nothing troubles me, i'm simply thinking," you smiled softly. She sat next to you on the bed.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, are you coming to the celebration?" she asked.

There was to be a celebration of the baby. "I... I don't think so, I'll just stay here," you shrugged.

"I'll have someone bring you up some food then," she smiled softly. You smiled and nodded as Hothor walked out. Lately all you could think about was your husband. He should have been back by now. He was supposed to be rounding up the last of the red hounds. Once Hathor left for the party, you were finally all alone, except for the little one in your belly.

* * *

* * *

 

"Just us now little one," you murmured.

"Not quite I'm afraid milady," a man said and your head snapped up to see a man dressed all in red.

"Who are you, these are my private chambers, who let you in?" You demanded.

"Oh I let myself in milady, your guards were a bit... Indisposed," he chuckled. You stood quickly.

"There's this old spell, a life for a life, the blood of a half god can be used to bring back a god who has been... Disposed of," he chuckled, taking a coil of rope from his belt.

"Get away from me," you warned, backing away. 

Set... THey wanted to use you and the baby to bring back Set... 

"Oh beauty, you have nowhere to run. Your king gone, your guards deserted, what does the king see in you anyway? A rat, a thief?" he chuckled drawing nearer until you were forced into a corner, more men filed in your door.

"Help me get her tied," he said.

A hand clamped to your mouth as one set of hands bound you tightly. The man holding your mouth reached around to cup your breast.

"Hmmm, Emotept, feel, such full firm breasts, she'll fetch us a good price once we're through with her," a man chuckled, roughly kneading your breast as he covered your mouth.

"Wrong. When we are done, this one is mine, mine alone," the first man snarled. You whimpered in fear. Bek... Horus... Help... A huge wad of cloth was stuffed on your mouth then tied off behind your head in a tight gag.

"Mmph!" you tried to scream for help but knew it was hopeless, no one would hear from the party.\

A huge oil jar was brought in, empty. You cried out and struggled as you were stuffed inside and the hyde lid was secured on it.

Help... 


	7. captured three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horus learns of your abduction basically.

Your POV

 

You whimpered as you woke, you squirmed, the rough basket scraping your sensitive skin.

Where were you now? Where was Horus?

Was he looking for you?

You tugged at the ropes, hoping you could stretch them enough to get free from them at least.

You were so thirsty...

You didn't know how long it had been since you were taken but it was hot and you needed water soon.

You could hear voices outside your basket.

"How much longer till we reach the oasis?" a man asked.

"A few hours. She'll need water soon," another said and you whimpered. You just wanted to go home.

* * *

Horus's POV

 

I sighed as Bek and I finally stepped inside the palace. I was exhausted and well ready to see my brides.

I took off my armor and went to my room.

Guards were everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked, stopping one.

"Milord, haven't you heard?" he asked, shocked.

"I only just got back," I say. He hesitated.

"Whats going on?" I asked in a more commanding voice.

"Two nights ago, the night of the party, the princess chose to stay in her room as she wasn't feeling well and she was abducted," he explained and I took a deep calming breath.

(Y/N). My (Y/N) taken?

"Where is Hathor?" I asked.

"Organizing a search party, in the great hall," he said and I ran off.

Hathor stood when she saw me and ran over.

"Do we know who took her?" I demanded.

"Set's Priests," she sighed, leaning on me. I clenched my jaw.

"We'll find her," I promised. She nodded into my chest.

I will find her, my princess, the woman carrying my child.

"Milady! We found tracks!" a man ran in. I ran to gather supplies, weapons, my armor, water. 

I have to find her. 

My princess... I'm coming.

 


	8. captured 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically filler, sorry

* * *

 

Your POV

* * *

 

You had been in the same room for months, your stomach slowly swelling with Horus's child.

Where was Horus? Was he even looking anymore or had he given up? 

And Bek? Had he looked for you? All you wanted was to go home.

You tugged at the chains that secured you to the wall.

When would something change?

You felt a flutter in your stomach.

"It's okay little one, your daddy will get us out of here," you murmured.

"I hope," you added to yourself.

* * *

Horus's POV

* * *

 

We had finally reached Set's temple, more than seven months after she had been taken. 

I don't even know if she's alive anymore but I have to try.

We learned from a captured spy that they wanted to use her and our child to bring Set back into this world.

And that it would require her death.

I won't allow it, I will find her before it's too late.

Our child... My princess. My flower. 

* * *

Finally the time came for Bek and I to slip inside the temple and find her.

I watched as bek went in, he would have to go first and open the door or I would never get in.

I paced impatiently, waiting.

Yes I am anxious, one of my brides is trapped inside this temple, carrying my child, and I don't know if she's okay, if she's hurt, if she's alive... 

No! I must not think like that! I have to reach her.

I looked up as the door finally opened. Bek stood there.

"I heard them talking, she's in the bottom level," he said.

I nodded and darted inside, drawing my sword. 

We ran down, killing anyone who tried to stop us. I searched the dungeons with Bek, calling her name softly.

"(Y/N)," I murmured as I rounded the corner.

I heard a soft whimper.

"Flower is that you?" I asked.

"H-Horus?" I heard.

"It's alright, I'm here but I need you to tell me where you are," I say.

"O-Over here," I heard and I finally spotted her. She was curledd around her swollen stomach in a cell.

"(Y/N)," I sighed, relived as  ran over.

I broke the door on the cell and gently broke the shackles on her arms. She whimpered as I gently lifted her small form into my arms.

She seemed to melt into me trying to hide.

"It's alright now flower," I murmured. "Let's get you home flower." Bek ran over.

"You found her," he sighed, relived. You whimpered softly.

"Can you carry her? I'll have to fight out way out of here," Horus murmured. Bek gently took you in his arms and I kissed your head.

 

* * *

Your POV

* * *

 You had blacked out after that and when I woke, I was tucked into my own bed. Home...  You felt the child move around. 

"See little one, I told you daddy would find us," you murmured, a small smile on your face.

"And lucky I did," you heard someone murmur. You looked up to see Horus standing in the door. "I found you flower," he murmured and he kissed you.

It was sweet, passionate. And him, he cradled you to him, one hand gently rubbing your swollen abdomen. Your child fluttered excitedly.

"Horus..." you trailed off and just held yourself to him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," he murmured as Hathor came in. She sat on your other side, pulling you close.

"You should share Horus," she chuckled and began brushing your tangled hair out.

"I am," Horus smiled and kissed you again. You were finally home... 

 

THE END OF CAPTURED!!!!

 

 

 

 


	9. Zaya x Bek x Reader x Horus 1

Bek

* * *

 

I chuckled softly as Zaya played with my hair.

I love this girl.

Our relationship was very frowned upon in our homes but I love her...

And by some miracle this lovely human loves me back.

After all We'de been through and in death and back, we love each other, but one little thing.

Well, not so little.

Horus.

We both cared about him so much, (not that I would admit it)

He kissed me. He kissed her. We were actually thinking...  

Said king of gods walked in just then. 

I looked over and watched as Zaya erupted into giggles as Horus tossed her to the bed laughing.

I had to grin, then Horus turned his predatory gaze on me.

"Don't even," I warned. He laughed and leapt at me. I ran.

(Y/N) walked in just then, freezing at the scene before her, Zaya standing on the bed and beating Horus with a pillow as Horus held me down , tickling my sides as I howled with laughter.

We all froze and looked up as laughter bubbled out from her throat.

I struggled to catch my breath. Suddenly Horus turned his assault on her, ticking viciously.

She screamed in laughter, Zaya and I laughed at that.

Our families didn't approve of us. 

But Who cares?

This is our family.


	10. Horus x Female Bek!Reader 1

After Horus's return to power, you'd been living a rather nice life in the palace.

Different from what you were used to but nice.

Horus took care of you a lot of the time, despite your insistence to not being coddled, you did love having him around. N

ot only did you have someone to tease and such, but you genuinely enjoyed being in his company.

Despite being a complete ass at times there were also times he could be sweet and sensual.

You sighed as you got dressed, there was a meeting of the gods and as Horus's advisor you were expected to be there.

You never thought you would be the advisor to a god but Horus insisted that you at least would but him in his place if he was doing the wrong thing.

You rolled your eyes at the thought as you put on the necklace he'd given you the first night back in the palace.

It was a teardrop lapis on a simple gold chain but you loved it and almost never took it off.

It was your treasure, your reminder of all that you'd been through together as a team and a pair.

Going on a quest, at first to save Zaya, then finding something even better.

You smiled widely at Zaya as you passed her, as you had been given a position at Hours's side, she was Hathor's head lady in waiting.

She smiled back and complimented you on the nile blue gown you wore to the meeting.

You shrugged, sure it was pretty, but you didn't think you would ever get used to all the luxury that Horus showered you with.

Of course, you still did a little pick pocketing just to keep yourself in the practice, oh don't worry, you always returned everything you took and most of the gods were more amused by it than anything else.

* * *

 

You walked through the throne room to the conference room.

Horus was already in there, speaking softly with Hathor,  _his queen_ as other goods filed in and took their seats.

You sighed, you knew it was wrong.

To envy her but she was beautiful.

And perfect.

Had the perfect life, perfect house.

Perfect husband...  

You clenched your jaw and looked away from the royal couple, going to your, a bit smaller chair on Horus's other side.

You looked at anything but them. 

You knew you couldn't have him.

Shouldn't want him.

He's a god.

Your a theif. 

A rotten no good thief who for some reason he sees something in.

You bit your lip.

"Your thinking to hard," Horus said, sitting down.

"Oh am I?" you laughed softly. He knows. He knows you to well.

"Yes, you always bite your lip when you're deep in thought," he said, lips twitching up in that half smirk that secretly made your knees melt.

But instead of swooning you covered it with sarcasm.

"And you know what deep thought looks like," you smirked.

He chuckled softly.

"You'd be surprised," he said as the other gods took their seats.

"My king, red hounds have been spotted, prowling outside the palace," Sobek said, standing.

"Red hounds? But the red hound's died with Set," Hathor said, confused.

"Unless his spirit somehow survived Horus's beating," you said offhandedly, not to anyone in particular.

"And if his spirit did survive he's going to want revenge, if he's found a host body he could be anyone," Isis said.

Horus's face turned dark, his eyes darting from Hathor to Zaya to you.

"I want security on the palace and city doubled until we find the source of this threat," Horus ordered.

_Great. Just great._

* * *

 

The meeting was dismissed and you went back to your room to get ready for dinner, thoughts of what Set had done filling your head.

How he had manipulated you into destroying the water of life, how he showed Horus's lies...

As much as you belived that Horus really had changed since all of that, there was still the sting of his betrayal when he had lied about being able to bring Zaya back from the dead.

You had _trusted_ him with your sister's life and he had lied. You sighed, fiddling with the little Lapis tear drop as you walked out on your balcony. 

Your room had a lovely view, looking out over the nial. You sighed, sinking to your knees, covering your mouth.

Memories of what Set had done to you during the short time you were his captive flooding your mind. You struggled to breathe as panic overtook you.

"Bek?" you just barely heard before suddenly Horus was at your side.

"Shh, breath, come on, you can do it, breath with me," he murmured.  You tried to breath but choked on air.

Can't... Breathe...  

"Shh, it's alright, I'm not going to let him hurt you again," he promised and you were finally able to pull in a breath. He wiped your tears.

"Your an idiot," you informed him through tears.

"Am I now?" he smiled softly, lifting you and carrying you to the bed.

"Yes, I don't know why you're trying to protect me, I'm just a silly mortal my life's a blink of an eye for you," you sniffled. He sighed.

"You really have no clue how much you mean to me," he sighed as he placed you on the bed.

"Horus, I'm a thief, you're a king," you scoffed.

"You think I don't see you? You think I've not noticed how you stare when you think no one is looking Bek? Hathor is the goddess of love, believe me when I say she fools around a lot more than I do. You are special to me," he murmured. You gulped and he kissed your head.

"Come to dinner when your ready," he said, walking out.


	11. Horus x reader fluff with babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically fluff

You groaned as you flopped on the bed.

"Being queen is hard," you whined. 

Horus chuckled and began rubbing knots out of your back.

"Imagine being king," he chuckled and laughed when you groaned loudly.

"Your doing wonderful flower, I promise, especially under the pressure," he murmured, stroking your hair lovingly.

"It doesn't feel like it," you complained and got up so you were leaning against his chest.

"Your doing better than I would have if I came into this, knowing nothing about being royalty," he murmured, kissing the side of your head.

He held you against his chest to stroke your hair.

"I love you so much," he murmured.

You had to smile at him and relax back into his arms.

"I love you to," you murmured, holding tight to one of the silken blankets.

"I'm serious, I don't know of anyone else who could have done so well with this," he said.

"Stop," you whined, but it was teasing. He laughed and tossed you on your back and tickled your sides, much to your amusement.

"Stooop!" you laughed and tried to squirm away. He laughed and held you down, refusing to let you free.

Finally he stopped.

"I love you flower," he smiled.


	12. Author's note

Okay guys, I am so sorry it's so long between updates, but I am planning on updating all my works before Christmas!


	13. Horus x Female Bek!Reader 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 guys, hope everyone had a happy holidays!

When you did go to dinner, everyone else was already there.

No one spoke to you as you took your seat.

The silence was beginning to suffocate you. Horus was clearly deep in thought, Hathor was reading and Zaya was busy eating.

You took a deep breath and chocked down a few bites of food, Horus's earlier words running through your head.

Did he mean it?

Did he... 

Did he really care about you that much?

In the silence you were left to stew in your thoughts as you struggled to eat.

It was almost painful. 

Everyone acting like nothing was happening.

Eventually you had to leave the room, it was killing you sitting there acting like everything was fine.

Something was going on, and you didn't understand it fully.

Set was alive. 

He wanted revenge on Horus.

On you...  You walked outside, to the very edge of the palace grounds, where you knew you would be alive and you stat down, silent tears pouring down your face.

During your time as Set's captive, he did things to you, horrible things.

Not torture, you could handle torture.

Worse things.

And then you heard a voice.

His voice.

Horus.

You were the kind of person who normally hid your emotions under a thick layer of Sarcasm, but when you heard his voice, alone in the dark, he was your hope.

You knew you shouldn't love him.

He was a god.

You were a mortal.

A former thief.

And above all, he was married.

To Hathor, not only a goddess, but a woman that you liked and respected.

* * *

in your distress you didn't realize you were being watched until there was a knife at your throat.

"Not a sound," an unfamiliar male voice snarled.

In your panic, your reflexes kicked in and you threw your legs up, wrapping them around your would be assassin and pulling him in front of you, pinning him to the ground.

You swiped the knife from him and in an instant had it at his own throat.

The male had clay red skin, hair and eyes. 

Instantly you knew who this man was, he was a red hound.

One of Set's servants.

"You stupid little bitch," the 'man' snarled.

"Not stupid, just faster than you," you spat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you know, or scream for the guards. I'm a rather important mortal you know" you say cheekily.

He snarled and pushed you off of him but you still had ahold of his knife.

He pulled a sword from his belt and your eyes widened with panic.

"I will bring Set your head and he will reward me generously," he smirked.

"You have to catch me first," you said, not allowing your hysteria to leak into your voice.  

He was fast, very fast.

You only just managed to block his attacks with that small dagger. IN a moment of inspiration, you ran up the wall and cornered him.

You didn't have an ounce of remorse as you took his head.

"Set will never touch me, never again," you spoke to the head that laid at your feet.

* * *

You didn't know how long you had been standing there, staring at the head When Horus ran through the greenery, to your side.

He froze a moment, taking in the scene before him, you standing there breathless, clutching a dagger with bone white knuckles, a decapitated red hound at your feet.

You kept muttering what sounded like 'never again.' 

Once he put together the puzzle pieces, he knelt in front of you, gently prying the dagger from your hand.

"Bek, it's alright," he murmured. 

You finally managed to focus on his face, his beautiful Nile blue eyes.

"I'm okay," you managed to get out.

Horus sighed, beyond relived.

"Come one, let's go back to the palace so the guards can take care of the body," he sighed, standing.

"I don't think I can walk," you say honestly, for once no sarcasm masking your panic.

"Your in shock, I'm going to carry you, if it's not to big a wound to your pride," he said.

You couldn't bring yourself to remark as he gently lifted your smaller form into his arms.

"It's alright Bek, rest," he murmured.

You sighed, closing your eyes and letting yourself enjoy being safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
